New school New drama
by nyx vampyre goddess
Summary: i am not stephine meyer i do not own twilight.AH all human this is about a gurl in a new school with new drama mature just to be safe. no trashing my stories please and thank you and no flames and no bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_One day at Dartmouth high a new girl shows up for her first day of classes. When Bella showed up for her first day every one starred at her. She said "what are all you starring at me for do I have something on my dress." One of the guys said "no not at all we are just noticing how big your chest has gotten over the summer." "Wow ok I didn't expect you guys to be starring at my chest but whatever." She walks in her first class and sits at the front center and gets ready to learn. While she is sitting in her seat the basket ball team walks in. the caption of the team sits right down beside her and says " hey what's up I'm Edward Cullen." She turns her head and says hey nothing much I'm Bella Swan nice to meet you Edward." He replies "like wise Serena, hey are you going out for cheerleading or girls basketball." She answered "I'm thinking of going for head cheerleader and caption of the girl's basket ball." "so I will see you at the try outs today and tomorrow after school." "Yeah the girls basket ball try outs are today after school and the cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow after school."" But will I see you there" he asked anxiously. "yes you will see me today and tomorrow after school" she answered. So after school came and Bella shows up for the tryouts and so does Edward to watch. Bella comes up to do her tryout and she makes the position of caption. Try outs end and Bella leaves the gym and as she does Edward follows her and says "Bella wait up." Bella looks back and says "yes Edward what do you want." "All I wanted to say was congratulations on becoming caption of the girl's basket ball team." "Thanks Edward." "anytime Bella um one more thing before you go." "Yes Edward what is it." "Um I was wondering if you had a date to the homecoming dance next week and if not um do you want to go with me." " wow Edward I don't know what to say um currently I am not going with any one but yes I would love to go with you." "Sweet so pick you up at seven." " yeah seven is good, hey are you doing anything tonight." "Not at the moment why Serena." "well I was wondering if you um wanted to go get a bite to eat and then a movie." " ok Bella um so pick you up at say eight." "ok Edward sounds good to me." "cool see you then." " alright." So around eight comes and Bella is just putting the finishing touches on her outfit when she hears a knock on the door. "hello Bella are you there." " yeah come on in Edward." So Edward walks in and says " nice place you have here Serena." " thanks Edward a lot." " no problem." Bella walks down stairs and says " how do I look Edward." Bella asked Edward answered " wow you look hot so are you ready to go." " yeah Edward I'm ready to go." " ok great." So they head to the Swiss chalet in Dartmouth crossing and Edward gets out and opens Serena's door for her. She says " Edward thanks a lot you are such a gentlemen." " no problem Bella I'm always nice when or when not I'm out with a girl." " aw Edward." Bella gives Edward a kiss on the cheek and heads inside. Edward says to the hostess " a booth for two please." The hostess replies " sure right this way." Edward and Bella follow the hostess and sit in their booth. Edward says to Bella "wow nice new place isn't it." Bella replies "yeah I no, what would you like to drink" Bella answers " um I would like a banana milkshake." He replied " ok." Edward called the waitress over and says "can I get one banana milkshake with two straws please and thank you." "sure coming right up." Bella looks at Edward shocked and says " why one milkshake and two straws." "Well I want_


	2. Chapter 2

_to get to know you a bit better." Edward gets up and sits beside Serena. Bella replies " um ok I want to get to know you better to." " aw really Serena." " yeah Edward I mean I'm new to the school and I want to get to know at least one person in the school." " ok Bella what would you like to know about me." " anything you are willing to tell me." " um well I will tell you at the theatre ok." " alright um lets go." So Bella and Edward head over to the movie theatre and Edward asks Bella" so what movie do you want to go see. " she replied " I do not care I'm into all movies you name it I like it" " wow Bella you sound like my type of girl." " well thank you" " no problem Bella do you mind if we see a romantic comedy" " not at all Edward as long as we can sit in the very back row" " sure Bella that's not a problem." " Cool." So Edward and Bella went and sat in the very back row. They sat in the theatre until the movie was over and then Bella says " wow Edward I didn't take you for the romantic comedy type of guy." " well that's one thing you don't know about me, please don't tell anyone." " but why Edward?" " well I don't want to be called a sissy" " aw that is so sweet." " yeah I know." They leave the theatre and Edward says to Bella" so where do you want to go now." Bella replies " um how about your place." " ok um I hope that you don't mind my mom being home." " not at all Edward." " ok cool." So Edward and Bella head over to Edwards place and once they get there they get out of Edwards car. " so Edward nice house." " thanks Serena" " no problem at all Edward." " so you want to play a game" " what game Edward" " I don't know Bella what game do you want to play." " what games do you have." " um I really don't know what games I have can you check." " alright." Bella goes and checks Edward's game closet and says " Edward want to play battle ship." " ok Serena." So Bella grabs battle ship and hands Edward one and says " so are you ready to get your ass kicked by a girl." Edward replies " Oh really I wont lose you will." Bella answers " lets find out then shall we" " alright" " ok." So Bella and Edward set up the game and Bella says to Edward " A 6" Edward replies " miss." And the game goes on for about 2 hours. After the game ends Edward says to Bella" so Bella you want to watch a movie or have a bite to eat." Bella replies " sure Edward lets watch a movie" " what movie would you like to watch" " I don't know Edward do you have the movie called knocked up?" " I think I do can you check my DVD's to see if I have it." " ok Edward" Bella goes and checks out Edward's DVD's and says " yeah Edward you have it want to watch it unrated version." " ok Bella sure no problem." Bella puts in knocked up unrated and Edward sits next to Bella on the couch and watches it with her. Bella rests her head on Edwards chest and says " Edward you don't mind do you" Edward replies " not at all Serena." "cool." The movie goes for about an hour and a half and after the movie Edward to Bella "out of all the girls in school you are definitely the hottest one." Bella replies " wow thanks Edward." " no problem Serena" " so Edward what do you want to do now" " I don't know Serena" Bella thinks "Edward why don't we invite some friends over and play truth or dare. " ok Serena" so the friends show up and Bella asks " mike truth or dare?" mike replied " truth" " ok is it true that you like me" " yes" " ok mike your turn to ask" " ok Edward truth or dare" " mike I pick dare" " alright Edward I dare you to French kiss and leave a hickey on Serena's neck." Bella sits there and looks_


	3. Chapter 3

_shocked and says " um are you serious" mike replies " yeah I'm serious." " ok Edward get to work." " alright mike calm down ok" " sorry everyone is getting antsy ok." Yeah it's fine." So Edward goes over to Bella and does mikes dare." After the dare Bella thinks to herself "wow that was great" " so Edward your turn to ask" " alright mike" " alright Bella truth or dare" "I pick truth" " alright Bella um is there any guy here at my house right now that you want to play seven minutes in heaven with" "yes there is Edward" " ok Edward truth or dare," " Bella truth," " alright any girl here you want to go out with." " yes there is." So the game goes on for about another half hour and then everyone leaves and Bella says to Edward " do you mind if I crash here tonight and we can go to school together tomorrow. Edward replies " well I guess I mean I don't have a problem with it but how are my friends going to think I mean they might think that you stayed and that I got laid." " so let them think that I mean we know what truly happened do we not." " true, I'm a little tired so I'm going to bed." " ok but where am I going to sleep tonight." " well my bed fits like two people so you could sleep with me in my bed." " alright." So Bella gets ready for bed and then asks Edward " so where is your room anyway," " it is up stairs first door on your left." " ok well thank you Edward" he replies " no problem Bella anytime." So Bella and Edward don't get to bed until around mid-night. Before they knew it the time was 6:30 am. Bella gets up and takes a shower. While she is in the shower Edward gets up and sits in bed waiting for his bathroom to be free. At like 6:55 the restroom is free because Bella is finished getting ready for school. As she walks out of the bathroom Edward says " WOW Bella you look amazing." Bella replies " well thanks Edward you look great to." so they go and eat breakfast and then head off to school. As they walk Edward says to Bella" where do you go shopping for your clothes." She replies " American eagle and garage why?" " oh just wondering because they look so great on you." " well thank you a lot Edward." So they get to school and Edwards best friends Jasper and Emmett Cullen notice them holding hands as they walk towards them. Jasper whispers in to Jacobs ear " hey it looks like Edward got laid and also got a new girlfriend." As Edward and Bella walk past Bella says to Jasper and Emmett Cullen" for your information Edward and I did not have sex and we are not dating." Jasper says " well I am so sorry but that is what I heard from some one that was at Edwards place last night." Edward interrupts Jasper and says " wait who was this person that told you that Bella stayed at my place last night any way do I know him." Jasper replies " um yeah you know him because he is on the basket ball team." Edward thinks to himself for a minute and then says " it better not be who I think it is." Jasper replies " well who do you think that it could be Edward." Edward answers " I don't have time to answer we have to get to class." Jasper and Emmett Cullen respond " alright we will see you at practice ok Edward." He replies alright guys." Edward and Bella walk in to the building and Edward says to Bella if anyone bothers you just ignore them and continue with what you are doing ok. Bella replies " alright honey I hope that you have a great day in school and I will be waiting for you at your Basketball practice." So they each go on their separate ways and Bella goes to gym class and her friends ask her " hey Rena what happened to your neck_


	4. Chapter 4

_I mean there is a big red mark on your right side of your neck." Bella gets all embarrassed and say oh that is nothing I just fell really hard and my neck broke my fall that is all alright guys I mean we have to pay attention if we all want to pass this class, and I think I speak for everybody here when I say please be quiet and listen to the teacher." They say " sorry Bella what got you all cranky this morning." She ignores her friends and listens to the teacher and before you know it its lunch time and Bella goes to the cafeteria and sits don with her friends and notices Edward walk in with the team and looks back at her friends and occasionally looks over at Edwards table and eventually Edward signals Bella to come sit with the guys basketball team and she says to her friends " hey I will see you guys later ok." They nod their heads and Bella gets up and walks over to the table where Edward is sitting and she sits beside him and says to the team " hey guys are you guys getting really excited for the game tomorrow afterschool. They all look at her and then Jon says " well I am I don't know about the rest of the team but I can tell you that I am excited for the game tomorrow afterschool, so Bellaare you going to be at the game tomorrow.?" She responds " um yeah I will be at the game tomorrow afterschool because I am the caption of the cheerleading squad and I will be there tomorrow and also on top of that I will be at the practice today after school as well." The team all nods their heads and then Edward says to Bella" Rena I have a question for you um I hope you don't mind me asking this in front of the whole boys basketball team." She looks shocked at him and say s" um yeah sure no problem I mean ask away." " Alright." Edward takes a deep breath and then says to Bella" you know that this game is the biggest and not only that but this is the game where the guys on the team give their jackets to their girlfriends as I sign of them being together and what I was wondering was Bella Marie swan will you do me the honors of wearing my Basketball team jacket and be my girlfriend." Bella starts tearing up and says " wow Edward I didn't expect you to give this jacket to me I mean you just met me not to long ago but yes I will do you the honors of wearing your jacket with pride and confidence and be your girlfriend." He responds " wow sweet" Edward puts the Jacket around Serena's shoulders and says " well I guess now it is official." She says " well I think it is." Bella hugs Edward and then gets up and goes over to where her friends are sitting at and starts to scream. Her friends ask her " hey Bella calm down what just happened that made you start screaming and why the hell are you wearing the Basketball teams captions jacket .?" she says " well you guys know how this is the time of year when the basket ball team gives their jackets to random girls and asks them to be their girlfriends and stuff like that right." They say "well Duh." "Well girls you are looking at the girlfriend of the boys basketball team caption." Her friends all scream "OH MY GOD." Bella then says calm down girls its nothing worth screaming about. Her friends then replied "are you kidding us I mean this is the biggest thing that has ever happened to you since the beginning of the school year." She replies "well thanks guys I can tell you all are supportive." They all sit down and start to talk about the dance and then they get to class. Afterschool comes around and Bella goes to the gym to watch the boys basketball team practice. While she is sitting up in the bleachers her phone starts to ring and_


	5. Chapter 5

_appreciate it a lot." So Edward goes into the boys locker room all pissed off and slams the door as he walks in and says " ALRIGHT guys you have to get dressed and grab your cell phones and come with me now please." The guys say " are you on crack we are only half naked out of our uniforms." Edward replies " that's nice now hurry up please." They all say " alright man calm the hell down you seem a little tense." " yeah well you would be tense to if you found out that one of your own team mates was your new girlfriends ex-boyfriend, now would you guys not all be the way that I am now." They reply " well yeah man we would be the same way to." " good well I now hope that all you guys see my point and grab your cell phones and come with me please." So the team gets dressed and grabs their cell phones and follows Edward and then they are out in the gym where Bella is sitting and she says " why hello there guys and how are we all today." They answer " ok I guess what's wrong?" Bella responds " well I got a text message from the cell number 293-3431 and I am wondering whose cell number that is, so one of you guys would not be able to tell me whose cell number that is would you." They all take out their cell phones and look at their numbers and they all say " nope that's not our number" except for one the tall quiet one in the back. And that one guy says " that's my number Serena." She says " well I should have known that it was you I mean what made you think that you could text me and I would not try to find out whose number that was I mean come on now I am not dumb." " well Bella I don't know about that I mean its not my fault that you got pregnant back in February and had your child at the first of the month and had to keep it a secret from everyone." " Emmett cullen you know that's supposed to be kept secret between the two of us." " yeah well Bella I thought everyone should know the real reason for your chest getting so big." " still Andrew I didn't want every guy on the team to know I mean how do you think this makes me look in front of my new boyfriend Edward." " well from my stand point you look like a whore." Bella gets up and runs out of the gym and runs to the hallway where her locker is and sits in front of it and balls her eyes out. Edward follows her and sits next to her and says " babe what's wrong?" She responds " well Edward I don't want you to think that I am a whore just because I got pregnant back in January and had the child about 2 weeks ago." He replies " Bella Marie Swan I would never think that you were a whore I love you for who you are not if you have a child with an asshole like Emmett Cullen black." Bella wipes her tears and says "awe really Edward." " yeah Bella I mean I fell in love with you the first day that I saw you that's why I asked you to my house last night, I really do hope you don't think that I am going to dump you just because you have a child with Emmett Cullen I mean the person that I fell in love with was you and I hope that you see that and will get up and come back into the gym I have a surprise for you." " Alright Edward I guess I can go back to the gym if it means keeping you happy then why not." So Bella and Edward go back to the gym and He sits Bella down on the team benchch and says " well babe what's one thing that you have always wanted in the whole wide world." " Edward what I have always wanted was to have my own Lamborghini but I cant afford it." "well I believe your wish has come true come with me and the team." " alright" " guys make sure her eyes are closed." " ok Edward they_


	6. Chapter 6

_are closed" so Edward and the team took Bella out to the parking lot and say "well Bella open your eyes." Bella opens her eyes and starts to scream. " OH MY GOD YOU GUYS." They reply " we are all glad that you liked it." She replies " well how did you guys all get the money for this I mean because I know that you all can not afford it." Edward steps up and says " well um Bella they only pitched in like 500 each I put in the rest of it." She looks at him surprised and shocked and says " wow um I didn't think that you had that kind of money." Edward replies " well now you know that I have more money then you thought." " yeah I know" Bella opens the door to the drivers side and sits in the seat and say wow I love it it's so me I mean the color the tires, oh my god is this that new stereo system." Edward answers " Yeah I mean I only sprang for the best for my soon to be wife." "What are you talking about Edward I mean I'm only a junior here in this school." "Babe I know but still." Edward gets on one knee and says " Bella Marie Swan I have loved you ever since the first time that we met and I was wondering if you would marry me and be my wife ." Serena's eyes widen and she starts to tear up and say "wow Edward I did not expect that at all I mean I thought that all you were going to do was just take me to a party tonight." Edward responds "well yeah I was and I was going to give you the car at the party and ask you to marry me there in front of every one but then I thought that I could not do that to you." Bella answers "awe well Edward I will marry you." Bella kisses Edward and hugs him and tells the team not to say anything when we get to the party tonight to anyone about what happened alright." The team replies "Sure Bella we will not say anything unless you want us to ok so you have nothing to worry about." "Thanks guys I really like the fact that I can trust you all with this information." So they all get ready at Serena's place before they go to the party and Bella says to the team "hey guys go on with out me and Edward alright we will get there not long after you guys arrive there ok." They reply "sure alright ok cool we will see you guys there." So the team heads off to the party with out Bella and Edward. Edward says to Bella "why did you want them to go on with out us to the party." She responds "well I wanted us to arrive in my new car I hope that you don't mind Edward I mean I wanted to spend a little more time alone before we go to the party." "Yeah Bella that's fine I mean I was just wondering why you wanted the team to go on to the party with out us that's all." So they sit in Serena's bedroom on her bed when Bella lays back and says "what do you want to do before we leave to go to the party." Edward replies "well we could always make out I mean we are engaged." "well that is true Edward." Bella then sits up after what Edward said and smiles a little and says " so should we get started then" Edward replies "only if you want to I mean I want you to do something that you don't want to do." Bella leans in and kisses Edward gently on the lips and says " wow Edward you have really soft lips." "why thank you Bella so do you." So Edward and Bella make out for like 30 minutes and then Bella says" I will be right back ok I have to go fix my lip-gloss and then we can go to t he party ok." " yeah sure" Edward answers. So Bella goes and fixes her lip-gloss and comes back and says are you ready to go Edward" he replies " yeah lets go Hun." So they go and grab their coats and head out side and Edward says "here you go Hun" and opens_


	7. Chapter 7

_the car door for her. Bella gets in and replies "thank you." So Edward and Bella head over to Andrews place for the party and once they get there Edward parks in front of the house. Bella gets out and shuts the door and says to Edward " are you ready to face the team and almost the whole school as a couple for the first time." Edward responds " yeah I am." They take a deep breath and walk inside. Once inside everyone looks at them and they just walk over to where the team is and they say "what's up guys." The team replies with hugging Bella and high fiving Edward and saying " nothing much guys what sup." So Bella and Edward stand next to the team and then Bella says " Edward want to dance with me to this song." Edward replies " yeah sure babe I would love to dance with you." So Edward and Bella go to the middle of the dance floor and begin to dance. The song goes on for about 3 minutes and after the dance Edward grabs the microphone from the dj and says " hey guys um I will be making an announcement in a hour." And he hands the microphone back to the dj and goes to hang out with the team and his fiancé. About an hour pasts and Edward goes and grabs the microphone and says to the crowd " hey how are you guys tonight." the crowd screams "GREAT" and he replies " um ok well you guys want to know my announcement." They answer " well duh what is it." He says well " all you guys know that new girl Bella right" they all go " yeah" " well I have been dating her for quite a while now." They all scream " WOW." He goes " yeah I know you guys would have this kind of reaction, well there is more to it." The crowd screams " WHAT IS IT." Edward answers " well today after school I gave her a Lamborghini and also on top of that I asked her to marry me." The crowds eyes widen and jaws drop and say " OHHHH." Edward then replies " yeah I know she had the same reaction." " Now if she is in the crowd please come up here Bella babe." Bella hears him and makes her way to where he is standing. She gets up on stage and says to the crowd " hey what's up guys are you guys having a great time." They all go "Yeah." "cool." Bella then turns to Edward and asks " why did you want me up here with you Edward I mean I was dancing and then I hear my name being called and I have to make my way up here." Edward then replies " well Bella babe the reason why I wanted you up here is because I have another surprise for you I mean if you think you can handle it then take but if not then leave the stage right now and I will give it to you tomorrow at half time at the city wide championship." Bella then replies well can I wait until tomorrow at halftime of the basketball game I mean I don't think that I can handle any more surprises for today." He answers " yeah that's fine but I just thought that you would want to find out what it is like right now but I guess not and I respect that." She says " alright then I guess I will be leaving the stage now." Bella leaves the stage and goes to hang out with her friends. While she is doing that Edward texts one of his friends on the basketball team and tells him to get Bella to the back yard for about 30 minutes, and his friend texts him back saying that alright I will. So Bella walks over to the basket ball team and says " hey guys what's up" they reply " oh nothing much Bella um can we go out back and talk for about a half an hour." She responds " um ok but why for that long." The guys reply " well we want to go out side for some fresh air and talk so what do you say we leave right now and go out back."_


	8. Chapter 8

_She goes with the guys and once they get outside Bella sits on a chair and says " so what do you guys want to talk about," they go well tell us more about yourself I mean I think I would like that a lot if I got to know you better." She says " well um where to start I went to harbour view elementary school and after that I went to prince Arthur junior high and from there I came here, so tell me about you." He replies " ok well I went to bicentennial elementary for both elementary and junior high and then I came here from there." That conversation goes on for 30 minutes and then the guy gets a text from one of the other team mates inside and the guy out side brings Bella inside. Once inside Bella says " what happened to Edward, I cant believe this I mean I cant believe that he forgot my birthday out of all days of the year he decides to forget my birthday." All of a sudden the rest of the team brings in a giant cake and Bella starts to cry and say " wow guys thank you so much but I cant touch this I mean I am not opening my gifts or touching this cake unless my Baby Edward is here to spend my birthday with me." Then al of a sudden Serena's favourite song comes on and she looks at the giant cake. While her favourite song is on and she is looking at the giant cake some one in a balk hooded sweater and jogging pants and starts to sing happy birthday to Bella and she sits in a chair and watches him while he dances for her. She says " WOW um I was expecting this at all." She then starts to cry and the guy in the hooded sweater says " what's wrong baby" and then she says well my fiancé is not here to spend my birthday with me I mean I even think that he forgot about it. The guy replies " I'm sure he didn't forget about your birthday Serena." Then she says " wait how do you know my name." he then answers " the guys on the team told me what your name was and also they told me that you are getting married to this really nice guy and his name is Edward Cullen." She then thinks to herself " How the hell do you know so much about me I mean I have never met you before in my life." The guy then removes the hooded sweater after about an hour of dancing for Bella and says "Hey babe its me and why would you think that I forgot about your birthday I am your fiancé and I cant for get my angels birthday that would be wrong." She say "OH My God Edward why did you do that I mean you scared the shit out of me I mean come on now are you trying to give me a heart attack." He replies " I am so sorry Bella Hun I was just trying to surprise you." She replies " well you sure did surprise me alright I mean I thought that you totally forgot about my birthday." He answers " now Bella I would never forget about my baby girls birthday ok I only played like I for got and got my friends to take you outside so you wouldn't see my surprise that's all I hope that you are not mad at me." She says " Edward Hun I could never stay mad at you ok I really couldn't but I thought you forgot about it so that's why I acted all pissed before you asked me to come up on stage." Edward replies " aw Bella I love you so much you are so sweet." So they go and dance and Bella starts to cry when a slow song comes on. Edward looks at her and says " Hun what's wrong I mean I hope that it wasn't anything that I did to make you cry." She answers Edward it's not you what so ever ok it is just the fact of the matter is that this song used to be Andrews and my song that's all and listening to it brings back memories that's all so its not your fault at all." " alright Bella I mean I just_


	9. Chapter 9

_wanted to know that because I didn't want make you mad or anything because I wanted to dance with you and make this our song are you willing to do that for me." " Aw Edward I could never stay mad at you at all I mean the only time I will be mad at you is if you cheated on me and if you do that then I will never talk to you again and we both know that you do not want me to stop talking to you." So about 5 hours later the party ends and they go to Edwards house and Edward says to Bellayou want to stay here the night I mean I don't think that it is the right time for you to be going home I'm guessing that you should just stay here tonight." She answers " yeah sure Edward but where will I sleep I mean I don't want to kick you out of your bed." He replies " um well what I was thinking was that we can share my bed and we yeah you see what I am saying." " yeah Edward I completely see what you are saying." So Bella goes to the rest room to get changed into her pyjama's and comes back out and says " but Edward what are we going to tell the people at school I mean they will think that I went home and went to sleep at my house but I was really here with you." He responds " well um I will tell my friends that you came to hang out but then your dad came to got you ok so you like that story." "Yeah I do" so they go to bed but before they do Edward kisses Bella on the lips and says "good night babe." She responds " night Hun" Bella and Edward fall a sleep and wake up at 6 am and Bella is in the shower getting clean from last night and says to Edward when she gets out " hey have a nice sleep babe." He answers " yeah Hun did you." She answers "yeah babe I did I hope you are ready to face the school today as a couple." He responds "yeah I am I mean I am not scared of them." " yeah me either." So Bella gets dressed and goes down stairs and has breakfast and waits for Edward. Edward comes down like 5 minutes later and says "hey sorry I'm late coming down the stairs I had to chose my shirt for today." " that's alright Edward I mean all I was doing was waiting for you any way." " awe thanks Serena" " no problem Edward." So Edward and Bella get into Edwards car and head to the high school and once there they go their separate ways and talk to their friends. Serena's friends ask her " so where were you last night we thought that you were going to meet us at the movies." She answers " well sorry guy I mean something else came up and I had to go to that thing but I promise that I will be at the night girls night out ok." They say " alright I guess we mean its just the fact of the matter is that we have been doing this for like our whole lives." So they go to gym class and while in gym class Bella asks the teacher " can we go on the field today I mean the guys gym class always gets the field for gym and we never got it once so far this year." The teacher replies " yeah sure ii guess I mean you girls deserve a chance at the field." So the girls gym class goes to the field and Bella thought to herself 'I know she would take us to the field and I know now that I am going to the field that I can see my man and he can see me.' Once there Bella says to the guys gym class " alright guys time for you to move it's the girls turn to have the field you guys have had it all year." The guys say " no we are not moving." And then Edward steps up and says " well guys maybe we should let the girls have a turn on the field or we can just share it I mean we are both doing the same thing right now in gym class any way, aren't we I mean it would be a lot easier if we shared the field." The_


	10. Chapter 10

_gym teachers say " well yeah that is true to an extent so guys and girls what do you say can we share the field." They all say at the same time " we guess so." So they start working together, then Edward and Bella go and sit on the bleachers and start to make out. The teachers notice and yell "STOP MAKING OUT AND GET TO WORK." They stop and start to run their laps and eventually catch up with the rest of the class. The class ends and they go and get changed and Bella asks Edward " do you have practice after school today if so then babe I will wait for you." He responds " yeah I do um I'm sorry I mean I know how much you wanted to go to the movies after school." " Hun it is ok I mean we can go after practice I don't mind waiting." So Edward goes to practice and Bellawatches from the stage and gets a call and answers it and says " hello who's this." The person says " hey girl it is me Alice Cullen don't you remember that we had to go to Briana's house today I mean I thought that you knew she had to talk to all of us girls don't you remember." She responds " um yeah I remember but I told you guys um that I have a date today you guys don't remember that I told you girls this at the party." " alright I mean I know he is your fiancé now and everything but you have to get out and hang with the girls sometimes to I mean you can't just forget about us all together." "Look Alice Cullen ok I get what you are trying to say to me ok but I have to go ok the practice is almost over." So Bella sits there and watches Edward practice and notice that Andrew is looking at her and she keeps her concentration on Edward and says " alright babe you can do this." So the practice ends and she sits on the stage and starts to cry. Edward walks out and notices her balling her eyes out and comes over and says " Hey Babe what's wrong is it something that I did." She looks up and says " no Edward it was nothing you did it was something that I did." He looks shocked and says " well what was it Hun I mean I hope I didn't make you do it." " oh god no Edward you didn't make me do anything, but it's the fact of the matter is the fact that Alice Cullen thinks that I am blowing my girlfriends off just because I am getting married to you." Edward replies "well in a way you kind of are blowing them off to hang out with me I mean if you want to Hun you can go and hang out with your girlfriends and we can reschedule what ever it was that we had planned for tonight till tomorrow." Bella answers " you sure Hun I mean I don't want you to get mad at me." He responds " yea Hun I am sure that I am not going to be mad at you I mean you have been spending a lot of time with me and I think that your friends are thinking that you are blowing them off." Bella sits there and says " awwwwwwww well thank you Hun I really love you forever for you saying that." Edward says" well go on Hun I don't want your friends to be mad that you are late for your movie night now do you." She replies " No I do not want them to be mad that I was late to our movie night at all Hun thanks for telling me that I almost for got that tonight was our movie night at Alice Cullen's house tonight so I wont be home ok because the movie night is a sleep over ok Hun I love you I hope that I can talk to you tomorrow at school ok. Love you bye." Bella kisses Edward and then leaves the house and goes to Alice Cullen's house and knocks on the door. Alice Cullen answers the door and says "Oh it's you well what do you want.?"Bella replied " well I am here for our movie night/sleep over." Alice Cullen_


	11. Chapter 11

_looks at her and replies " Oh well I thought that you had something planned with your new fiancé Edward or what ever." Bella says " yeah well we did but I wanted to come to this instead because I miss you guys a lot and I want to hang out with you guys again I mean that is if you guys still want me to." She thinks about it for a minute and then says " well yes we do still want you to but it is a matter of fact that will you be texting Edward the whole time or will you be hanging out with us.?" Bella looks at Alice Cullen and says " I will be hanging out with you girls all night long and not text Edward all night but I might text him maybe once or twice if that is alright with you guys." Alice Cullen replies " well I guess once or twice is alright, I mean it is not like that you are sitting there and texting him all night long is it. I mean like come on now we know that you to are engaged and all that but you have to still have time for the girls every once and a while. to I mean we think that some times we are getting left out and I don't think that we want that at all, I mean we love you just as much as Edward does." Bella looks at her and says " well I understand where you all are coming from and I will work out the schedule that me and Edward have to fit the you guys in to I mean I don't want to leave you guys out of my life it is just that I have been busy with school and Edward and a lot of other things in my life like covering the insurance on my new Lamborghini I mean it didn't come cheap I mean Edward and the guys basket ball team might have bought me that car and everything in it but it is not cheap I mean the insurance is like in the thousands." Bella walks in the house and sits on the floor and waits for the scary movie marathon to start. So the movie starts and they all stay up until 4 am watching the movies and then the next day they all wake up and Bella is in the shower getting ready for school. When she gets out she gets dressed and gets her hair and make up done. The other girls ask her "how did you get ready for school so fast we mean like we all watched the scary movies last night until 4 am how come you are up at 7 and getting ready for school." She replies "well I fell a sleep after the first movie so I was really well rested." The other girls get ready for school and head out to the school before they are late. Once they get to school they go there separate ways and go to their lockers. Bella gets to her locker and notices that Edward isn't waiting there for her. So she calls up one of his friends and asks " hey man where is Edward I mean he wasn't at my locker this morning when I got here is there something wrong with him I mean I don't want to be a bother to you guys or anything but I want to know where he is." The other guy on the phone says to her " well he did go out and drink at a bar last night I mean he is probably home in bed passed out or something." Bella replies " well go to our house and get his ass here for school I mean he hasn't missed one day so can you please go to the house and get him." The guy responds" yeah sure I can do that for you no problem." Bella hangs up the phone and waits outside for Edward to show up to school. Like an hour later Edward shows up for school and Bella greets him and hugs him and says " where were you this morning when I got here I mean Edward you always greeted me at my locker every morning." Edward looks at her and says " well I am so sorry Hun I forgot that we had school today that is why I got drunk as hell last night and passed out." Bella looks at him and says " well I will forgive you this once_


	12. Chapter 12

_Edward but don't let it happen again ok Hun ." He then replies " sure Hun I didn't mean to scare you like that." They both walk to class and they sit by each other. After about an hour goes by and the lunch bell rings and Bella and Edward get up and go to their lockers which are right beside each other. Once Bella gets to her locker and opens it she notices a little box inside with a note. She looks at Edward and says " Hun did you give me this box and note." Edward looks at it and says " no I did not Hun why do you ask." She responds " well this was in my locker when I opened it just now and I am wondering if you gave it to me or not that is all." Well Bella opens it and it is a diamond necklace with her name on it. She looks at it and says " Edward you sure that you didn't buy me this necklace with my name on it." Edward looks at it and says " yea I am sure I didn't buy it for you but I bet I have a clue who did buy it for you though." Bella asks him " well then Hun tell me who you think bought this for me." He responds " well I am guessing that it was either a your ex bf or b Jasper or c Emmett Cullen but I know Jasper and Emmett Cullen wouldn't do that because they are my friends and they respect that I am dating you and they will also not ruin the friendship that we have over the hottest girl in the school either so I am guessing that it was your ex bf Andrew." Bella says " well Hun do you want me to keep it and say that you gave it to me as a early b day gift or something although my b day isn't for another week and a half." Edward looks at her and says " Yeah Bella Hun that would be a great idea I mean I don't think that the school would be very happy about Andrew giving you a necklace that is diamond crested with your name on it." She looks at him and says " well I understand I mean I would not be very happy either if I found out that one of your ex girlfriends gave you a chain with your name on it that was diamond crested." So Bella puts on the necklace and when any one asked her "who gave that necklace to you?" she said " my fiancé Edward gave it to me as an early birthday gift I know right I mean he just loves me and wants to keep me happy but I told him that hey look like I know you love me and want to keep me happy but you don't have to buy me these things." So Bella went over to Edwards place after school and said to him " hey Hun how are you today." He looks at her and says" hung over and headache." She walks in the house and says "well then why are you up and answering the door if you feel like that I mean I don't want you to miss school ok because at the end of the year if we don't miss any school we each will get a laptop and we both will need them to communicate with each other over the summer vacation I mean I don't want to lose contact with you over the summer and then have you date some other girl. I mean Edward I love you and all but you can get crazy with drinking and your friends even said that when you were drunk that you were hitting on girls but you know what I am going to get past that because I know you were drunk and it didn't mean anything." So Edward goes and lays down on the couch and lets Bella get everything for him. They both fall asleep and they both wake up on the couch and Bella kisses Edward on the forehead and gets dressed and then gets him up and says " good morning Edward Hun please get up and get dressed for school." So Edward gets up and gets dressed and says to Bella" well Hun um am I up and dressed are we leaving for school now." Bella looks at Edward and says " yeah we can go to_


	13. Chapter 13

_school now I mean do you want to be late.?" Edward gets up and Leaves the house with Bella and they walk to school and then once they get to school Bella confronts Andrew and says " hey look Andrew you cant be giving me jewellery like this ok man you know I am with Edward what part of that don't you understand." He looks at her and says " well its not my fault I mean I loved you withy all my heart and then I found out that you were cheating on me I mean what kind of girl are you what girlfriend does that to their boyfriend." She gets embarrassed and says to him " shut the hell up ok I did not cheat on you ok you cheated on me with Alice Cullen and I hope you are happy with her I mean she does have a disease and I am not tell you what it is either." He says to her " that is not true n u no that." She looks at him and says " well that isn't what she told me yesterday." I mean I am not supposed to say anything about it but all I can say is this go to the doctors before you decide to have sex with me again." He looks at her and says " what the hell are you talking about." She looks at him and says " talk to me after school." She goes to her gym class and that is the last class of the day. And after that class she goes to Edwards locker and waits for him and when she sees him she says " what I meant to say back there was that I was kidding she hasn't got nothing." He looks at her and says " well that's good I mean I want to be able to fuck you again." She says " well are you ready to go Hun?" he replies " yeah I'm ready lets go" so Bella and Edward leave the building and Bella says to Edward " well Hun what are you doing for my birthday I mean I want an idea of what to expect." He looks at her and says" well I am not going to tell you because if I do then it will not be a surprise." She replies " well I guess so I mean I want it to be a surprise anyway are you still coming over tonight for our little movie night." He looks at her and says " well yeah I am still coming over I mean the last time we had a movie night scheduled you went with your friends because they thought that you were ditching them and I didn't want them to hate me for thinking that I am stealing you from them." She smiles and kisses his cheek. So they walk home to Serena's place and walk in the door and Bella walks in and shuts the door behind Edward and says " well make yourself at home grab a drink if you want." He says " hey Hun thanks for the offer but I am good on drinking right now maybe later." She responds" alright Hun you know where the fridge is." So they both sit down on the couch and watch some television for a couple of hours then Edward suggests " hey Bella want to have our movie night now and then eat. " she thinks to herself for a moment and then responds with " um I guess I mean it doesn't matter to me as long as I am with you I am happy." So they go and watch their movies for the night but in the middle of one of them Bella Starts to kiss Edwards neck. Edward looks at Bella and says " um Hun what are you doing I mean I am trying to watch the movie" she look sat him and says " well I want to make out with you and possibly have sex but I have decided on how to ask you If you wanted to or not I mean I am just not going to fuck you and then you say no in the middle of it I mean that would be just rude." He smirks at her and says " well that is true I mean you fucking me and I say no in the middle of it would be rude that's why I am tell you this now that if you want to have sex with me let me know and I am giving you my 100% consent on this topic." She smiles and_


	14. Chapter 14

_looks at him and say " you sure about his Honey I mean I don't want to be forcing you to be doing anything that you don't want to do." He responds " well you are not forcing me to do this I mean I want to do this I mean we haven't done this in a while I think that if we did do it again it would bring up our old relationship that we had before the fight ever happened." She responds" yeah I know I mean I didn't want that to happen either but it did and now I fell really bad for that happening and I hope that you can forgive me for it" he smiles and kisses her cheek and says " I will always forgive you for that I mean I cant stay mad at you ever you should know that buy now." She smiles and says " well then" and she starts to make-out with Edward on her couch and Edward kisses back. They make –out for a couple of hours. While they are making-out they begin to have sex. While having sex Edward cums inside Bella and then he falls asleep. Bella wakes up at say 6 am and has a shower and gets ready for school. And then Edward wakes up at seven and goes into the washroom and notices Bella standing doing her make-up and straightening her hair after doing her make-up. He walks in and says "hey Hun what's with getting up at 6 am and having a shower and doing all this." She smiles and kisses his head and says "well this is all for the man I love you should know that by now that's the only reason why I would sit here and look this good." He smiles and says well I will get dressed and then we can head to school." She responds "um ok Hun let me finish up here and then I will be down." He smirks and says "alright Hun I will be down in a minute ok." So Bella finishes up in the restroom and heads down stairs and notices Edward is out side waiting for her. She slips on her heels that match that nice mini skirt and halter top she was wearing that day. She steps out side the door and walks over to Edward and says " Hun why were you standing out here waiting for me when I told you that I would be down in a minute." He smirks again at her and replies " well Hun the reason why I'm out here is because I wanted everyone out side to see how sexy my fiancé looks in her outfit that I bought for you." She smiles and blushes and says " well thanks Hun but I would like to get to school before my heels start to hurt my feet." He opens her door for her and says " well then after you my dear." He then shuts the door and gets in the car on his side and starts to drive themselves to school. But what Bella doesn't know is that there is an assembly in the gym today and Edward is giving her the best birthday gift ever. They get to the school and they both get out of the car and Bella notices that every guy in the student body is staring right at her. She looks at Edward and says "Hun why is every guy in the student body staring at me I mean do I look that good. Edward looks at her and says " well that is what happens sweetie when you are the best looking girl in the whole school." Bella looks at Edward and says " you really think that I am the hottest girl in school." He looks at her and says "yeah I do believe that you are the hottest girl in school I mean I love you for who you are and not for how you act or anything like that." She responds and says " aw well I love you to Hun and I hope that you know that and I don't want you to get mad at me for anything." They look at each other. Bella then looks at Edward and kisses his lips softly in front of everyone in the school. He kisses back and says to her" um wow I was not expecting that at all I mean I love you but I wasn't expect_


	15. Chapter 15

_a kiss from you in front of the whole school." She looks at him and says "well I thought that you would have liked it but I guess not I mean I love you more then anything else in this world but I guess that you don't love me back.: he frowns and responds" well that is so not fucking true you know I love you more then anything in the world but I was just not expecting that that's all." She look sat him and says" well Hun I know you love me more then anything in the world and I know I was just kidding when I said that you didn't love me back." So they go to Edward's house to sit chill and relax and watch movies. Once they get there they decide to sit on the couch and watch the movies there and instead of the bedroom where they normally watch the movies. But while they watch the movies they fall a sleep. Bella wakes up and looks at the clock and says to Edward " hey EDWARD Hun you have to get up for school." He gets up and says" really Hun I mean I thought that it was only Early "no it is not" she responded. Edward then gets up and gets dressed for school and meet Bella down stairs so they can leave for school" once they get to school Bella looks around and notices that the guys are all over buy the cheerleaders and calls them over saying "hey guys we are here now come on now and leave the poor cheerleaders alone I mean you guys can bug me all day but they got some cheering to do before the big provincial game this weekend." The guys hear her and stop talking to the cheerleaders and go over to Bella and Edward and start to talk to them and say" So why are you guys late I mean you guys are here always before we get here I mean what did you guys do last night that made you guys this late in the morning." Bella and Edward look at the guys and say " do you guys really want to know what we were doing last night I mean we don't want to gross you guys out or anything." They look back at them and respond" please tell us I mean you cant gross us out any more then Bella going out with Emmett Cullen and Black not telling us." Bella speaks for both herself and Edward when she says " we had sex last night alright I mean that's why we are late." They look at Edward and pull him aside for a minute and say to him " Edward man what was it like fucking the Head Cheerleader and the most popular girl in school man." He responds " well guys it was like I was fucking a Wild animal I mean it was great and once you get her naughty sexy side out of her she will do anything that you ask her to." They look at him and say" really she will do literally anything that you ask her to do she will do it." He looks at them and responds with a " yes she will do just about anything that you ask her." Edward, the guys, and Bella all head to their classes before they turn out to be late. After school Bella Gets to cheer practice and notices that the guys are up in the weight room working out. She is working with the girls and looks up and notices that Edward is on the bench press and says" Hey sexy nice biceps." He puts it on the rest above his head and looks down and says " looking sexy, hot, fine, cute as usual Hun and nice ass." She keeps cheering and when the practice is done she goes and practices some flips and cartwheels and while she is doing that Edward comes in and sits on the bench and watches his fiancé do the cartwheels and the flips and all the cheerleading stuff. When she gets finished she takes a drink of water and comes back out after getting showered and changed and sees Edward sitting on the bench and says "how long have you been sitting_


	16. Chapter 16

_there." He looks at her and responds "um like since right after practice." She says to him well then why did u scare me like that for I mean what did I do to you to get scared like that" they both leave the school and they head to Serena's house to chill and watch movies and before they have to eat supper. After the movie Bella asks Edward " what would you like to eat Hun?" He looks at her and says " well um I will eat what ever you cook Hun you should know that." She looks at him and says" well I know that but what do you want to eat." He responds" well I don't know I mean you know I will eat anything that you make Hun I love you and all I want you to know Hun is that I will eat anything that you make." _


End file.
